candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepy Sunrise
| released = April 28, 2014 | previous = Sweet Dreams | next = Funny Farm | episode = 16 | levels = - | difficulty = Easy }} Sleepy Sunrise is the 16th episode in Dreamworld and the fourth episode of World Three of Dreamworld. This episode was released on April 28, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Crunchy Castle. Story Before episode: Mr. Vampire wears slippers and welcomes Tiffi at night. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Candy cannons ( ) are introduced. They can produce Liquorice Swirls. Guide Levels Sleepy Sunrise has only one somewhat hard level: 228 and one very hard level: 227 and is also known as the easiest episode of World Three (Dreamworld). Hence, it is much easier than the previous episode, Sweet Dreams. } | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|24 | style="text-align: center;"|40,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|60,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|120,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|25,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|140,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|10,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|30,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|50,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|80,000 | style="text-align: center;"| | | style="text-align: center;"| |} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Sleepy_sunshine_bkg.jpg|Sleepy Sunrise background Sleepy Sunrise-bg Animating.gif|Sleepy Sunrise Background Animation |-| Levels= Level_216_Dreamworld.png|Level 216 - |link=Level_216/Dreamworld Level_217_Dreamworld.png|Level 217 - |link=Level_217/Dreamworld Level_218_Dreamworld.png|Level 218 - |link=Level_218/Dreamworld Level_219_Dreamworld.png|Level 219 - |link=Level_219/Dreamworld Level_220_Dreamworld.png|Level 220 - |link=Level_220/Dreamworld Level_221_Dreamworld.png|Level 221 - |link=Level_221/Dreamworld Level_222_Dreamworld.png|Level 222 - |link=Level_222/Dreamworld Level_223_Dreamworld.png|Level 223 - |link=Level_223/Dreamworld Level_224_Dreamworld.png|Level 224 - |link=Level_224/Dreamworld Level_225_Dreamworld.png|Level 225 - |link=Level_225/Dreamworld Level_226_Dreamworld.png|Level 226 - |link=Level_226/Dreamworld Level_227_Dreamworld.png|Level 227 - |link=Level_227/Dreamworld Level_228_Dreamworld.png|Level 228 - |link=Level_228/Dreamworld Level_229_Dreamworld.png|Level 229 - |link=Level_229/Dreamworld Level_230_Dreamworld.png|Level 230 - |link=Level_230/Dreamworld Trivia *This is the first time in Dreamworld whose first word is the same as that of another episode. In this case, the other episode is Sleepy Slopes. *This episode is quite easy just like its Reality counterpart, Crunchy Castle. *This episode was released on the same day as Funny Farm. *The banner name colour of the episode used to be blue on Facebook. * The release date of this episode coincides with World Day for Safety and Health at Work. Category:Episodes Category:World Three (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Easy episodes